1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and in particular to a multi-port connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
SPDIF is the abbreviation of Sony/Philips Digital Interface and may be also written as S/PDIF. It is an interface for transmitting digital signals, such as PCM, AC3, DTS or other similar signals. In order to enhance the transmission of digital audio signals, such a SPDIF connector utilizes double phase coding technology in left and right sound channels as well as the mixing of sample frequency into the transmitted digital signals, thereby generating a superior definition (bytes) up to 24 bytes. Further, in cooperation with a high-speed transmission medium such as optical fiber, the accuracy and synchronicity of data can be achieved.
Furthermore, High Definition Multimedia (HMDI) audio/video transmission interface can provide a data transmission bandwidth up to 5 Gbps as well as transmit non-compressed audio signals and high-definition video signals without A/D or D/A conversion before transmitting signals. Thus, HDMI can guarantee the highest quality of transmitting audio/video signals.
When using these two connectors of different standards, both of them are electrically connected to the circuit board of an electronic device separately. Since the electronic device is designed to be more and more compact, is not easy to connect a HDMI connector and a SPDIF connector on the same circuit board because of the spatial restriction of reduced volume of the circuit board. Alternatively, one of the HDMI connector and the SPDIF connector may be sacrificed. Thus, it is an important issue to electrically connect two connectors of different standards to the same circuit board without occupying the space of the circuit board or sacrificing a certain connector.